Perpetual Love
by Little Chiyo
Summary: 3 years after Bella leaves, Jacob Black discovers a girl in the forest. He saves her from a vampire and discovers that she is Bella's half sister; Ellabeth "Ella" Swan. Jacob feels an instant love for her that he doesn't understand. He's imprinting.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jacob was running through the forest in his wolf form. The Cullens and Bella had left about three years ago, so the scent he was chasing after, that _filthy bloodsucking _scent was a vampire…a vampire he was allowed to rip apart.

Another scent mingled with the vampire's, a sweeter smell that seemed strangely familiar. Jacob shook his head. "Bella?" He thought confused. She couldn't possibly still be human after all these years!

Jacob continued towards the scents. Faster now that he thought he recognized one. He followed them to the clearing. The vampire had short black hair and was neither a Volturi nor a Cullen.

The human this vampire was circling was not Bella. When Jacob saw her though, he was taken aback. She was beautiful. She may not have been Bella, but she definitely had a Swan face. Her hair was a light, mouse brown and her eyes were a stunning baby blue. She looked much younger than Bella, who was twenty one right now.

She looked terrified as the vampire moved towards her, too scared to even cry.

Suddenly, no one else mattered. Her safety was all he cared about.

What if he scared her? He wasn't exactly a cuddly puppy in his wolf form. Jacob didn't have a long time to consider this because he heard the girl's weak pleas. She was walking backwards and she had tripped. "Please, please, don't kill me." She cried.

Jacob wasted no time launching himself at the vampire. He knew he couldn't kill it in front of her so he chased it away and dismembered it where she couldn't see. He then quickly changed to human form and into his clothes. He sprinted to the clearing, hoping she hadn't left it.

She hadn't. She was sitting in the clearing. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest. Her head was hidden in her knees. She looked so small and fragile there in the middle of the huge clearing.

Jacob sighed in relief and knelt down in front of the girl. "Hey honey." He said gently. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. Jacob felt a tug on his heart. Why _was_ that? He didn't even know her name.

"You're imprinting, Jacob"


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

"_You're imprinting Jacob_"

Jacob winced as Sam's voice filled his head. He hated having the whole pack in there at all times. A guy couldn't even take a poop without the whole world knowing about it, at least the entire werewolf world. "No, I'm not Sam."

"Y-you…were…the…the…big dog!" She stuttered.  
Jacob scooted back from her, not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was. She was trembling in her white sweater and skinny jeans and it was sweltering outside. "Wolf," He corrected, "yes, that was me." He saw her terrified look and tried to make her feel better. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm the good guy."

The girl sniffled and then nodded. She crawled a little closer to him. "What is your name?" She asked timidly.

Jacob had a strong urge to kiss away those tears. "My name is Jacob, honey. What's yours?"

The girl sniffled. "Ellabeth, but I go by Ella."

'This must be hell. If it smells like Bella, sounds like Bella and looks like Bella, what is it? A tinier cuter person named Ella!' Jacob thought to himself.

"What's your full name, honey?" He asked his voice still gentle.

Ella looked at the ground. "Ellabeth Evalynn Swan." She said. "I'm looking for my daddy."

Jacob gaped at her. "Is his name…Charlie?"

Ella nodded. "M…my mother died and on the birth certificate…it said that Charlie…is my daddy…and…and…a-and…I…" She burst into tears.

Jacob didn't know what else to do. So he took her into his arm, cupping the back of her head with his hand so that she could cry into his shoulder. "Shh, shh, its ok." He tried to console her.

"I don't have anyone left!" She sobbed into his chest. "My grandparents have been long gone; my mom didn't have any brothers or sisters. I don't have any cousins, aunts or uncles! I haven't got a house. Daddy is my only chance!"

Jacob stood up, bringing her with. "I know your dad. I can take you there." He said. He tilted her chin up. "And…you have me."  
Jacob's words surprised himself. It was as if suddenly Bella leaving didn't even hurt anymore. Ella was suddenly the only thing that mattered anymore. In those few minutes after he'd saved her…he was suddenly in love? This wasn't even puppy love. No, it was head over heels, rolling down a hill into a field of daisies as fast as a shooting star over the moon past a comet surging through light years, quick as sound love. Jacob was in it deep.

And he only knew her name.

"_I told you, Jacob, you're imprinting_." Sam.

_"Dude, sweet, that makes four of us!"_Jerod.

"_I'm not imprinting_." Jacob responded firmly.

"_Yes you are!" _Quil's voice entered Jacob's head.

_"Would you guys-"_ Jacob was cut off…in his own head.

"_Jacob and some girl sitting in a tree."_ Quil sang.

_"K-I-S-S" _Embry continued.

"_Stop it."_ Jacob warned threateningly.

"_I-N-P" _Quil finished.

Everything was quiet in Jacob's head for awhile and then the calm serenity was shattered by Embry's voice.

"_Quil, dude, its I-N-G…"_

"_Oh …I'm never good at spelling."_ Quil responded

_"Doesn't matter, I believe the topic we started was Jacob's imprint not Quil's spelling." _Jerod.

_"Who's imprinting?"_ Seth decided to join the conversation in Jacob's head.

_"No one."_ Jacob responded quickly.

"_Jacob."_ Everyone else responded.

"_Are you serious? We won't have to hear about Bella any more?" _Grrrreeeeat, now Leah was involved.

"_Listen, this is none of your business. I'm n-"_ Jacob was getting really annoyed now.

"_So, who is this lucky gal?"_ Paul asked.

Jacob rubbed his forehead. 'Great, the whole pack is in my head.' He knew they'd hear that thought, but he didn't care.

"_Jaco-ob!" _Quil whined.

"_WHAT?!"_ Jacob snapped on the edge of insanity.

That didn't seem to faze the rest of the pack. By all means, driving him insane would improve his fighting skills.

"Tell us! You know we will just find out when you think about her!" Quil pleaded.

"Jake, you're not being fair." Seth, the little fur ball, whined as well.

"Jacob, please?" Paul begged.

"NO ONE, BECAUSE I'M NOT IMPRINTING!" Jacob yelled.

Ella jumped next to him. "What?" she asked timidly.

"I…uh…tourettes." He muttered. He led her to his dad's truck, thoroughly embarrassed now. "Do you have any bags, any clothing?"

Ella shook her head. "I had to sell a lot to have enough money for my airplane ticket, cab money and food money." She hung her head. "All I have is what I'm wearing right now and a few things in my backpack."

Jacob wanted so badly to see her smile. It would make his day. "Hey, it'll be alright. Charlie is a good guy and a great dad." He said squeezing her hand gently.

Ella smiled weakly. Jacob sighed. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking up at him confused.

Jacob smiled the smile that Bella had always loved. "You can give me a much better smile than that can't you?" He teased.

"No." She said sadly.

Jacob felt that tug on his heart again. He wanted her to be happy. He poked her side. She jumped with a little squeak. "You're not ticklish are you?" He said beginning to tickle her sides.

She giggled. "No…yes…maybe…" she giggled harder. "Ok, ok, yes I am!"

Jacob caught her chin so that he could see her smile better. "That's much better." He said grinning Bella's favorite smile. He brushed his fingertips gently across Ella's cheek and decided that his smile would no longer be Bella's smile. It now belonged to Ella. "Now, come on, I'll get the keys and call Charlie."  
He began to move but Ella caught his sleeve. Jacob looked at her. "What's wrong, Ella?"

"_oh, so her name is Ellllaaaa." _Quil interrupted, inside Jacob's head.

"_Shut up." _Jacob shot back at him.

"What if Charlie doesn't want me?" Ella asked quietly.

Jacob took her tiny hand in his. "Ella, Charlie's other daughter left him about three years ago and hasn't called him since. You might take his loneliness away. He hasn't lost a daughter, he gained one. I'm sure he'll love you."

Ella nodded. "Should I wait by the car?"  
"Don't you want to meet my dad?" Jacob said smiling Ella's smile. "He doesn't bite."  
Ella shook her head. "I want to wait by the car."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Then I'll bring him to you. DAD!"

"What's wrong, Jake?" A voice from inside the house asked anxiously.

"Could you bring me the phone?"

Billy rolled out the doorway with the phone in his lap muttering something about 'lazy kids'. He froze when he saw Ella. Billy narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. "Who is this beautiful girl?"

"Her name is Ellabeth, Ellabeth Swan, dad." Jacob said slowly. "Charlie's daughter."

Billy looked like he was fighting with himself in his mind. "Ellabeth, sweetheart, what was your mother's last name?" He asked.

"Sherwyn." Ella answered quietly.

Billy went back to his contemplating stare. He then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Anna Sherwyn?"  
"That'd be my mom." Ella said smiling weakly.

"Well, gee…wow." Billy said. "That was one of Charlie's girlfriends after he broke up with Renée. I haven't seen her for-"

"Fifteen years?" Ella prompted. Billy nodded. "That's how old I am."

"How is Anna?" Billy asked, oblivious to why Ella's eyes filled with tears.

"She's dead."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Billy said, his face falling. "I'm guessing Charlie didn't know about you."  
Ella glared at the ground. "If he did, he had a stupid way of showing it. No presents at Christmas, no letters, no money that would've paid for Mom's chemo just a little longer." She was in tears again.

Jacob wrapped her in his arms. "Dad!" He mouthed scolding.

Billy eyed him and Ella with curious eyes. He then smiled and mouthed back, "You're imprinting."  
Jacob shook his head furiously. "Shh, don't cry." He soothed her with his voice.

Billy picked up the phone. "I'll call Charlie and inform him. I think he should be the one to pick her up." He began dialing and went back inside.

Jacob rubbed Ella's back in slow circles. "It's ok." He promised.

**Charlie's House**

Charlie's phone rang and he quickly got up, hoping it was Bella. It had been too long since she'd called. Three years, actually. Charlie picked up the phone. "Hey baby!" He said sweetly.

"Hi sweetheart!" Billy responded sarcastically.

Charlie's face fell but he kept his tone light. "Hey Billy, what's up?" He said uninterestedly.

"Don't sound so excited Charlie." Billy was the master of sarcasm today. "Do you remember Anna Sherwyn?"

"Yes, I dated her awhile after Renee divorced me." Charlie said sifting through memories.

"She had a baby, Charlie." Billy said slowly and somewhat sternly.

"Well, good for her! Who was the lucky guy?" Charlie said, oblivious to where this was going.

Billy sighed. "Anna's daughter isn't a baby anymore Charlie, she's fifteen." He said. "How long ago did you last see Anna?"

"Come to think of it….about fifteen years."  
"It's your baby."

Charlie rubbed his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I didn't know!" He claimed quickly. "How is Anna? Last time I saw her, she had leukemia."

"She's gone, Charlie." Billy said. "She passed away and I have your daughter at my house."

The tears came rolling in. "if I had know, I would've been there. I didn't know!" he said. "Please tell my daughter that I'm coming."  
Charlie hung up the phone and grabbed the keys.

**La Push, Jacob's House**

Jacob watched Ellabeth as if scared she'd break into pieces right in front of him. He didn't like seeing her sad. She sat on the opposite end of the couch staring numbly ahead of her.

_"It's time for the game show 'Are you Imprinting?' starring Jacob Black."_ Embry's voice entered Jacob's head.

Jacob rolled his eyes. _"Jacob doesn't want to play because HE'S NOT IMPRINTING!" _

_"Ow, my ears are ringing."  
"Good, you deserved it." _

A knock came at the door. Jacob gave Ella's shoulder a gentle squeeze before getting the door.

A disheveled Charlie was at the door. He pushed past Jacob to get inside. His eyes immediately fell on Ella. "Is this her?"  
Billy nodded. "Her name is Ellabeth Evalynn Swan." Billy said. "She goes by Ella."  
Charlie walked slowly towards Ella. "Ella, baby, if I had known, I would've been there!" He hugged her. "I'm sorry, so sorry about your mother, about me not being there, about everything."

Slowly, to Charlie's surprise, Ella hugged him back. "I'm not angry, you are all I have left now."  
"I will take good care of you." Charlie said. "We live in Forks. Its not too far from here."

To Jacob's surprise and delight, Ella's piercing blue eyes sought his. "But, Jacob…"  
"I'm not far away, Ella." He said smiling. "You can come and visit anytime."

_**Well, that was chapter one. I was surprised when I saw I had two reviews! Thank you so much for reading my story! Reviews are always appreciated. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible! **_


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

Charlie had had Ella for two months now and already the pain of Bella getting married and running off was gone. Ellabeth was obedient and energetic once she had come out of her timid shell. She was a sweet girl. There was one more thing Charlie really liked about Ella that he'd never liked about Bella…

Her preference in men.

Ella liked Jacob. That was enough to make Charlie the happiest father on earth.

**La Push**

Jacob walked over to the campfire where all the other werewolves were gathered. He was a bit depressed because school was nearing and he'd lost time with his girlfr- Ella. He'd lose time with his Ella.

"So what's our latest pack scandal?" Paul asked teasingly.

A number of fingers shot in Jacob's direction. Jacob glared at them all in turn.

"Jacob's resisting imprinting!" Quil said in a tattling tone.

"Jacob's depressed because his girlfriend is going to school soon." Embry chimed in.

"Jacob's a pain in my ass." Leah said.

Jacob muttered something about 'not imprinting' and then stayed quiet.

Sam's hand found his shoulder. "Everyone is a pain in your ass, Leah. Hell, _you're_ a pain in your own ass." He said to Leah and then he spoke to the whole pack. "Leave him alone. He's going through a rough time."  
The pack was suddenly more understanding, except Leah. Leah was never understanding. That was expected of her.

"If I quit resisting the imprint won't it hurt to be away from her?" Jacob asked.

Sam smiled a little too calmly for Jacob's liking. "Yes, it does."

Jacob sighed. "This sucks."

**Forks, Charlie's House**

Charlie was looking at enrollment paper to Forks High School. He knew this wasn't going to go over well with Ella…

It wasn't Jacob's school.

Charlie felt like a villain. Separating Jacob from Ella and Ella from Jacob ought to be against the law. It was basically like tearing both their hearts out and throwing them in a blender.

Ella skipped down the stairs. She came up to her father and hugged him. Charlie still wasn't used to this. Bella's hugs were rare whereas Ella gave out hugs as freely as she took in oxygen. That was another thing he liked better about Ella than Bella.

Charlie hugged her back. "I'm starting to fill out your applications."

Ella looked at the papers. "I want to go to Jacob's school." She said with a whimper in her voice that killed Charlie.

"Baby, we don't live where Jacob lives." Charlie said gently.

"Why don't we?" Ella demanded.

"Because we live here." Charlie answered, confused. He was braced for tears or rage but what he was getting was an interrogation.

"Why can't we move there?"  
"Because I like this house and I'm not moving." Charlie said sternly.

There were the tears he had been expecting. Instinctively, he pulled his daughter in his embrace. "No, Ella, don't cry."  
"B-but I want to go to school with Jacob." She whimpered. "He's my only friend."

"You can make new ones." Charlie opted.

"I don't want new ones, I want Jacob!" Ella said childishly.

Charlie sighed and let go of Ella. He picked up the phone and called Billy. "Hey Billy, my daughter wants to go to La Push's high school. Is there anyway we can make that work?"

Ella watched her father's face as she went to sit on the couch. "Mm-hm? Oh…um…yea, I don't know about that." Charlie's face had become torn. Ella watched him curiously, wondering what Billy was saying. "Well, that's true. I don't know if she'd agree to that, you'd have to ask her." He motioned for Ella to come over. When she did he handed her the phone. "Billy wants to talk to you."

Ella took the phone from him. "Um, Billy?"

"Hey Ella, darling." Billy was always nice to Ella. He had a soft spot for the girl his son loved. "We have one idea. You could come and live with me and Jacob. You'll have your own room and everything."

"But…daddy…"

"He visits basically everyday, Ella, You don't really think Charlie wouldn't come and see you, do you?" Billy's voice was gentle. "He loves you, darling, more than you know."

"Everyday?" Ella asked, looking at Charlie. She wanted him to answer her, not Billy.

"Yes sweetheart, everyday." Charlie promised.

"So what do you say Ella?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I'll do it." Ella answered.

"Alright, I'll send Sam to come and get you in a few days. We're going to set up your bedroom. Ella? One more question before you go. What's your favorite color?"

Ella smiled. "My favorite color? It's hard to pick one. I like emerald green and orange."

Billy laughed. "Ok, bye sweetheart."

**A few days later, La Push**

Jacob had just put the finishing touches on Ella's room. He'd painted her room orange; with a border of magenta flowers and their stems were emerald green as well their leaves. It took him awhile to find that color of paint. He'd bought her a huge canopy bed that two of him could fit in, and that was saying something. Her sheets and comforter were pearl white. She had four big pillows on it that had light pink flowers on them. Her room was huge so the bed only took up a quarter of the floor space. He'd bought her two dressers; he intended to take her shopping for some new clothes soon as he could so that she could fill them up. The room came equipped with a walk in closet as well. He'd mounted on the wall across from her bed. The remote was on her bedside table along with an elegant lamp he'd bought her. He had a desk in the one corner of her room by a window and on top of it he'd put a nice laptop. By the laptop, he'd put a phone, just in case she ever need to call someone. He'd also set up a refrigerator and stocked it with every drink he could think of because he had no idea what she liked. He also put some fruits in there too. By the refrigerator there was a couch and an enormous table for her to eat at. Connecting to her room was a bathroom with an enormous shower, a tub, a sink, a toilet and a mirror on the inside of the door. On the outside of her door, Jacob had whittled a sign shaped like an enormous butterfly. On one wing, he had whittled:

**_Ellabeth_**

And on the other wing he had whittled:  
**_Evalynn_ **

And underneath the butterfly he had whittled:

**_Swan_**

Jacob was very proud of all the work he'd done and he couldn't wait to see the look on Ella's face when she saw all this. So that's why he was begging Sam to take him with.

"Aw, come on Sam, please!" Jacob begged. "Can't I go with you to get Ella?"

Sam grinned teasingly. "Why? You haven't imprinted with her or anything."

"Yes I have…n't." Jacob said barely saving himself. "Sam!"

"Alright, alright, get in." Sam said nodding towards the passenger side door while he got in on the driver's side. "I have a question about your Ella anyway."

Jacob got in. "What about her?" He asked as Sam started the car.

"She won't cause any trouble in La Push will she?"

"No, Ella's a sweetheart." Jacob said with a romantic gleam in his eye. "The only thing that seems to upset her is…" He trailed off and avoided Sam's gaze.

"Is?" Sam prodded.

"Is when she is away from me too long." Jacob said quietly.

"Isn't that what upsets you as well?" Sam asked knowingly.

Jacob glared at him. "Maybe a little."

Sam sighed impatiently. "I wish you'd stop resisting the imprint! You've now had time to get to know Ella, to be sure she's the one you want, now she's the one you need!" He snapped bitterly. "You ought to let love in and forget Bella. Jacob, she's taken, she's never coming back. She's is your past. Ella is your present. Let Ella love you and love her."

Sam stopped the car in front of Ella's house. He got out as did Jacob. "Now's your chance to quit resisting and just let the imprint happen." He whispered.

He rang the doorbell. "I got it! I got it!" Ella's voice rang from the inside.

Jacob looked at same fearfully. "Just let go, it won't hurt a bit." Sam whispered.

Ella came into view. Jacob normally tensed so when he saw her this time, he didn't tense at all. He let the imprint happen. He imprinted with Ella right there on her doorstep. She was suddenly the only thing that mattered any more. He loved her with the blue fire in his heart. He wanted to hold her and protect her forever. The name Bella was no longer in his mind. It was Ella, all Ella.

The imprint felt good. It made him feel complete and whole, knowing he belonged to someone and that she belonged to him.

"Jacob!" Ella squealed and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Jake! We're going to live together! We can stay up late and watch movies and eat popcorn and do everything together!"

Jacob pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I know, honey. It'll be awesome."

And he really believed it would.

_**Oh my god! I went up to six reviews! Holy cow! Well, here is chapter two. It'll be awhile before chapter three goes up because I write my chapters out before I type them and chapter three is still in the process of being written. Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I am glad I could get some of you who don't like Jacob or Jacob imprint stories into this one. Thank you all, I'll get chapter three up as soon as I can.**_


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE

**Chapter Three**

Jacob walked into Ella's room with a box with a bunch of holes punched in it. Ella was asleep curled into a ball in her bed. Since the bed was enormous, Ella looked almost comical sleeping in it.

Jacob snuck up beside her. "Oh Ella!" he said sitting the box down on the floor while he sat down beside Ella on the bed. He shook her shoulder. "Wakey wakey!"

Ella moaned and pushed his hand away. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Jake?" she said stretching. She looked at her clock. "Jake, its six a.m. what do you want?"  
Jake picked up the box and put it on her stomach. "I've got to go to a gathering of the imbeciles tonight and I wanted to make sure you weren't bored. So I bought you something." He said.

Ella sat up and opened it. A ball of fur flew out at her and began licking her face. Ella giggled and hugged it. "Aw! It's a puppy!" She said excitedly.

A little sheltie puppy to be exact. It was mostly brown except for the ring of fur around its neck which was white and a small spot on its nose which was also white.

Ella hugged Jacob while the puppy danced around on her lap. "Oh thank you Jacob!" She pulled back and kissed his cheek lightly, something she'd never done before. "You're the best!"

Jacob touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He was smiling like a mad man. "I'm…g-glad you like it." He stuttered. He swallowed and his voice became normal again. "What are you going to name him?"

Ella picked up the puppy. It kept trying to lick her face. "Gosh, he's cute." Ella said. "How about Otis?" She snuggled the puppy. "huh? What do you think?" She asked the puppy.

Its response was to lick her face.

Jacob laughed. "I think he likes it." He got off the bed. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Ella picked up the puppy so that she could get off the bed. "Well, you promised to take me clothes shopping." She said. "Can we do that?"

_"You bet your cute little ass we _all _can." _Embry entered Jacob's head.

_"Despite your dreams of seeing her naked, you aren't going to get to see her change, that's what they made changing rooms for you pervert."_ Jacob responded.

"Yes of course, honey." Jacob said. "You just get dressed and we'll be on our way."

**The mall**

Jacob was beginning to discover that he had a very dirty mind and that he wanted Ella in ways he'd never thought of with Bella.

"Ooo!" Ella said from the changing room. "I like this one!"

Ella came out of the dressing room in a red dress, it came to her mid-thigh and it had a gold design all around it. It had spaghetti straps and a heart shaped top.

She looked beautiful in it with her smooth almost tan legs. The color brought out the beauty in her hair and the top…well lets not discuss the top…

_"Think about it! C'mon Jake, you jerk! I want to see this." _Embry whined.

_"No." _

_"How big are her boobs?" _Quil chimed in.

_"Seriously, how does Sam get any intimate moments with Emily with you guys always there?" _Jacob said.

_"We leave when it gets that far!" _Quil answered.

_"I just stay quiet…" _Embry said.

_"Embry, you're disgusting." _Jacob said.

_"How. Big. Are. Her. Boobs?" _Embry asked.

_"None. Of. Your. Business." _Jacob responded irritably.

Quil had politely left the conversation in Jacob's head. Now it was just him and a pervert named Embry.

"How do I look, Jacob?" Ella asked twirling.

Jacob smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Ella!" He answered her.

_"I'm sure she'd look better with her clothes off." _Embry was back.

_"Go away." _

_"Not until you tell me how big her boobs are." _

Jacob sighed impatiently. Ella looked at him confused. "Did I do something?" She said, her face automatically falling.

"No, no baby!" He said quickly. "You didn't do anything!" He rubbed his forehead. "Go get changed and I'll tell you something most people don't know about me."  
**The food court**

Jacob carried Ella's shopping bags on one arm. He held her tiny hand in his free one as he led her to the food court. He sat her down at a table. "Ok, Ella, this is going to be hard to understand." He said sitting across from her. "You know how I'm a wolf?"

Ella nodded. She reached out her hand across the table.

Jacob smiled, not being able to prevent the 'aww' from leaving his lips. "Aww, honey." He said taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "You're so sweet." He said smiling at her. "Anyway, there's a lot more guys in La Push like me. A whole pack of us actually."

"Who?" Ella asked.

Jacob squeezed her hand gently as if to reward her for asking a question. "Well, our leader is Sam, I'm second in command. Then there is Paul, Jerod, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah." Jacob answered. "And we can communicate in our heads; we can hear each others thoughts."

"So when you sigh or say something random it's because they are talking to you inside your head?" Ella asked.

Jacob patted her hand. "That's right honey." He said. "Now, let's get us some food."

Ella grabbed his sleeve. "What were they saying just now?" She said tugging on his sleeve.

He sighed and sat back down. "Um…well…"  
_  
"What the hell am I supposed to tell her?" _He asked Embry impatiently.

_"Ask her how big her boobs are." _Embry replied simply.

_"I hate you." _Jacob replied.

"Uh…Embry was actually…um…he was being a prick." Jacob said.

"What did he say?" Ella demanded.

"He was…he was being a pervert. He was asking me how big your boobs are." Jacob stuttered out.

Ella sat there with her mouth slightly open. "Oh? A…and?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

Jacob was prepared for anger. He wasn't expecting this. "Ells, I didn't answer him!" He said.

"Why not? Are they too big?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are they?"

"What?! No!" Jacob said holding his hand out to her.

She wouldn't give him her hand back. "Then…they're too little?"

"No!" He answered quickly. "Ella, this conversation is making me unc-"

"Then what are they?" Ella demanded.

_"What does she want me to tell her?" _

_"Don't ask me"_  
"You're talking to him again aren't you?" Ella snapped.

"This is your entire fault."

"Ells, I already told you! I didn't answer him!" Jacob snapped back.

"Why didn't you? Don't you like what you saw of them?" Ella demanded.

"Ella…" Jacob whined. "I don't like this discussion."

"I'm a c-cup. What's wrong with that?" Ella said.

_"I've seen bigger." _Embry said.

_"Go away, you got your answer." _

"Ella, your boobs are perfect." Jacob said. "I love their size."

Ella finally unfolded her arms. "Ok…"

Jacob kept his hand outstretched towards her. "C'mon Ella." He pleaded.

She looked at his hand. "Why didn't you tell Embry?"

"Because honey, you're my girlfriend. I'm not a pervert like Embry. I'm not going to let him degrade you." Jacob answered her.

"It's not because you were embarrassed?" Ella asked.

"No, Ella, don't be silly." Jacob said. He reached his hand farther across the table. "Let me have that little hand back."

Ella smiled and gave him her hand back. "I never expected that our first fight would be about my boobs." She said and then began to giggle.

Her laughter was contagious and soon Jacob was laughing too. All was well in the world.

For now at least.

**The mall again**

Before they left, Ella had begged Jacob to buy her a guitar. Of course Jacob couldn't resist those big puppy eyes she gave him so he bought her one. He bought her an emerald green guitar. The hug and kisses he got in return were reward enough.

He still wished those kisses had been on his lips though.

**Around the werewolf campfire (no they don't hold hands and sing songs here.)**

Jacob took his place around the campfire. Sam sat beside him. "So, I finally imprinted." Jacob said.

The whole pack cheered all around him, even Leah. Jacob smiled and shook his head at them. "We told you so! We told you that you were imprinting." Quil said.

"So," Sam said. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I feel like I'm in one of those alcohol free groups." Embry said. "Hello, my name is Embry Call ad I've been sober for twenty days."  
Jacob glared at Embry. "Yes, Sam, I'd like to propose a new rule." He said.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "And what rule would that be?"

"The rule that when any member of the pack is having an intimate moment with their loved one, every other member of the pack is barred access to that member's mind." He said looking directly at Embry who looked as if his world has just ended.

"I second that rule." Sam said. "Only I don't want it to just be intimate moments, I would like to add dates and kisses. Who else agrees with these rules?"

Everyone but Embry raised their hands. "Well, then we have a new rule."

"Aw! Come on! This sucks!" Embry got up and stomped off.

Jacob watched him go with a smirk on his face. "I guess that's the end of our meeting huh?"

**The Blacks' House, Ella's room**

Ella took out her guitar, marveling at its amazing color. Her mother had taught her how to play guitar ever since she'd been big enough to hold one. When her chemotherapy had started to become too expensive, they had to sell a lot of things, including Ella's guitar. Ella held it the proper way and began to strum at it randomly. It sounded terrible.

Otis barked at her. Ella laughed at him. She put the guitar down and picked him up. "Come here, you." She said petting his head. She put him on her bed and then she sat on the arm of her couch with the guitar in her arms. "I'm actually pretty good. Here is 'Taking Chances' by Celene Dion."

She began to play and then began to sing. _"Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world but don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call earth. You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out. And maybe this is going too fast and maybe it's not meant to last."_

Then she broke into the chorus:  
_"But what do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay? What do you say? What do you say?" _

**The Blacks' House, living room**

Jacob came inside his house after an interesting campfire talk with the werewolves. As soon as he'd entered the house though, Billy shushed him. Jacob opened his mouth to respond but Billy stopped him with another "Shh!"

"Listen, its Ella." He whispered.

Jacob listened and he heard the guitar he'd bought Ella today played by her apparently skillful hands and a beautiful voice singing:  
_"I just wanna start again. Maybe you could show me how to try. Maybe you could take me in somewhere underneath your skin."  
_He followed that beautiful sound up the stairs while she sang the chorus. She'd hit the bridge of the song when he had got to her room.

_"And I've had my heart beaten down, but I always come back for more, yeah. There's nothing like love to pull you up when you're lying down on the floor there. So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do. Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do. Like lovers do."  
_  
She went back into the chorus again, more high-pitched this time. She saw Jake and finished out the song in a quiet, timid voice.

_"Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world." _

Jacob clapped enthusiastically. "That was beautiful, Bella!"

"_Bella?!" _

**AUTHOR'S LITTLE CORNER**

_**Omg! I was up to even more reviews before I put this chapter up. I would've had it up yesterday, but my midnight cappuccino didn't work like it was supposed to. It was supposed to keep me up long enough to finish writing the whole chapter in one night, but instead it only kept me up long enough to get to the 'boob' incident and then I crashed. OH! One more thing before I go, I'd like to thank whoever told me not to make my fanfic so Mary Sue. I have never heard that term before in my life so I got a complete brain tumor trying to figure out what it meant. I went on wikipedia and still couldn't figure it out. So my best friend yeshallbeasgods finally explained it to me. So now I'm a little more edgamacated. So seriously, thank you. I'll have my fourth chapter up ASAP! Reviews are always appreciated.**_

_**Little Chiyo**_


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

**Chapter Four**

"_Bella?!" _Ella said, her expression was that of mixed anger and hurt.

Jacob was horrified. What had he done? Why did he call her Bella? "No, I meant Ella!" Jacob said quickly.

"I don't care what you meant! You called me Bella!" Ella snapped. She put the guitar down on the ground, trying hard not to throw it in anger.

"Ella, I meant Ella!" Jacob tried desperately to save himself.

Ella looked up at him with a pained expression on her face. "You still love her, don't you?"

Jacob was horrified. "No, no, Ella!" He pleaded. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he was afraid it was too soon to tell her, afraid he'd scare her.

"She's so much older than me." Ella said looking down at her feet. Jacob's heart broke as he saw tears leak from her eyes. "And prettier. It's not fair. Daddy likes her better and you still love her. She has a mom who loves her too. My mom is dead, my dad wishes I was my sister and my boyfriend is still in love with my sister…so who do I have to love me? No one wants me. I'm just Ella…I'm nothing close to Bella."

"Ella, Ella, no…" Jacob said in a soothing voice. "Ella, baby, baby, that's not true." He walked over to her. "Ella, look at me."

Ella got off the couch. "What am I to you anyway, Jacob?" She said looking at him with anger now apparent in her eyes.

"Ella, you're my girlfriend!" Jacob said. "You're my everything!"

"Then why'd you say Bella? Obviously, your heart recognizes her name more than mine." She pushed past him and ran down the steps. Jacob chased her.

"Ella! Ella, stop!" He demanded.

"You don't tell me what to do, Jacob Black!" She snapped and kept walking, right out the front door into the pouring rain.

Jacob grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Ella, my heart only recognizes one name and that's yours." He said almost angrily, trying not to hold her arms too tight.

Ella pushed at his arm. "Let me go!" She snapped. "If your heart recognized only _my _name then you wouldn't have said _hers._"

"Ella, please!" Jacob begged, still holding onto her arm. "I lo…really, really like you, Ella."

To his surprise and horror, Ella's eyes filled with tears. She yanked her arm away from him. "I knew it! You can't even tell me you love me!" She ran into the forest while Jacob stood there, horrorstruck.

_She wanted you to say it._ Sam said.

_Women are so confusing! _Jacob complained.

_Go to her._

Jacob took off into the forest. "Ella! Ella!" He called. For the little thing she was, she could run pretty fast. "Ella, baby, please!"

Out of nowhere someone appeared a pale figure only a few feet from Jacob. The horrible scent filled Jacob's nose. "She wants to be left alone." Edward said.

Jacob glared at him. "You've crossed the border. I can kill you now."

"Would you want to kill the father of Bella's babies?" Edward asked calmly.

Jacob froze in shock. "You…and…Bella…had…children?"

Edward nodded. "Two little miracles. Shelby and Wyatt. Ages two and three weeks." He said. "I was coming to see if you'd like to visit them."  
Jacob narrowed eyes, catching that angelic sweet scent that was his Ella. "But…Ella…"

"She'll come around. I'm sure Billy won't mind driving her down later."

Jacob sighed. "Does she hate me very much right now?"

"Ella? It's really difficult for me to read her thoughts. I can read them but it's hard. She thinks…that you don't love her."

It was like a knife in Jacob's heart to hear that. Jacob could cry. "I do! So much!"

"Come with me and just give her some space." Edward said. "Bella really wants to see you."

**La Push Beach**

Ella sat on a rock by the shore wiping the tears from her face. Why didn't Jacob love her? What was she doing so wrong? She watched the waves while she thought about this. She watched them go up and down and realized how much the symbolized life. Up and down, like a carnival ride. Yet, on this particular ride, the one they call life, you never know when or where it's going to take you next. Babies are born, yet somewhere else in the world, at the exact same time someone was taking their last breath. Her mother was proof of that. Having Ella should've killed her mother. It…was… no. She wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Ella."

Ella looked up and saw Sam walking towards her. She got off of the rock. "Leave me alone."

Sam raised his hands. "Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Nooo, just drag me back to the boy who doesn't give a crap about me." Ella said walking away from him.

"Ella, don't make me chase you." Sam warned. "I won't be happy if I have to chase you."

Ella sped up. "You sound like the Hulk. 'You won't like me when I'm angry.'" Ella said. She let out a little smug laugh. "As if you could hurt me." She broke into a sprint, into the forest again.

"You'd be surprised, Ella!" Sam said. He was only trying to scare her.

It worked, but not in the way he wanted. Ella ran faster. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and ran faster. Te forest made it difficult to run, she was narrowly avoiding falls because of the twigs and rocks in her way. She decided to run towards the road, shed get more traction that way.

She ran around trees, trying to confuse Sam. She couldn't look back to see if it was working. She just kept moving towards the road. Why was Sam doing this? Was Jacob making him?

She ran onto the road, stopping for breath. A bright light shone on her. "Ella!" Was the last thing she heard before….

**In Edward's Car**

Jacob screamed out in pain. It felt as if his entire body was collapsing in on itself. His bones, it felt like they were crushing and shattering but there was no evidence of it on his skin. He could feel it though. It started with a blow to his side that felt as if it crushed half his ribs…and he thought he could hear Sam scream "Ella!" in his ears…

**La Push, The road**

…before the bright light became a car. It hit her full force, throwing her tiny body through the air as if she were a helpless doll. Her ribs felt broken from the impact of the car, she was already screaming in pain when she land, the blow from the pavement was on her other side, crushing those ribs as well. The car wasn't stopping though. Ella had no time to get up. The wheels crushed her left leg. Crying out in pain, somehow Ella still could think enough to duck her head down, hoping, praying even that the wheels would miss it. They did, but not her arm, which she had, forgot about in the time she had remembered to protect her head. Her arm was crushed just like her leg. Ella was losing consciousness quickly. She heard the tires squealing as the driver slammed on the brake. She could hear Sam growing hysterical. Ella saw that her hair was matted with blood, so somewhere on her head she was bleeding. "Jac…ob." Was her last word before the world went black.

**In Edward's car**

Edward had pulled the car over. "Jacob! What's happening?" He demanded.

Jacob was writhing in pain. He needed to calm himself, pinpoint the pain find out what was happening to him. Then he heard Ella's voice, weak and soft, pitiful. "Jac…ob." He wasn't in pain, he wasn't dying. Ella was. Jacob shoved open Edward's door and fell onto the pavement. He was…attached to her. He felt her pain. Once he realized this wasn't his pain, he was no longer weak. He raced down the street.

There was the accident, blood was on the road, the car was unscathed, not even a scratch or a tiny dent. But there was Sam screaming at the driver, one of Ella's hands, bloody protruded from beneath the car. Jacob raced over. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "We need to get her to a hospital!" Carefully, he pulled Ella's limp body from beneath the car. The sight of her, mangled and limp was enough to drive Jacob over the edge. He handed her to Sam. "GO!" He shouted, trying not to look at her face, not remember the blood all over her body and her limbs, hanging in odd angles. Sam took off.

"Look, I'm very sorry. She sprang into the road. It was as if the man had chased her there." The driver said.

Jacob's eyes would've turned red if they could've. "Sam." He snarled, his body shaking. His temper was becoming uncontrollable. He ran into the forest and phased. He would've chased Sam, and attacked him, but he couldn't. Not while Sam was delivering his love to the hospital. He'd hurt him after Ella was in the safe, healing hands of doctors and nurses. And if Ella didn't make it….  
Jacob would _kill _Sam. And not figuratively.

**Author's Little Corner**

_**My corner is Little because I am Little Chiyo.-laughs- Ok, I'm sorry for this chapter, the morbidity. And I know, I know, the new book came out. Remember, this story was written before Breaking Dawn came out. I had no idea what was going to happen in Breaking Dawn. Chapter five will be up as soon as I can get it up. I know you guys will hate me if I leave the story hanging right here. Reviews are always appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer- People, I Don't Own Twilight

**Chapter Five**

Ella could faintly hear a constant, annoying beeping beside her. As she began to come to, she felt all the pain coming back to her. She didn't want to open her eyes, not wanting to know where she was. As the pain filtered through to her, so did other sounds; voices, quiet and faraway, unrecognizable. The sounds of shaky, weak breaths which Ella realized were her own. Every breath hurt. Ella couldn't prevent a whimper of pain. "Ella?" A voice said, thick from tears shed. It was familiar…yet different. She felt someone's hand, warm, too warm to be human squeeze hers. Ella sighed, which hurt her as well. She then opened her eyes, slowly, as if afraid that would hurt her too.

She was in a hospital room, it was all white, and it burned her eyes to look at. There were things hooked into her, wires and needles, everywhere. Her leg was in a cast as well as her arm. She looked to who was holding her hand.

Jacob was sitting there in a chair beside her bed. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying…and hard! Ella looked at him, confused. Why was he crying? Why was she here? And then she remembered…a brief flash of bright light, the sound of her own screams and the crunching of her bones beneath the wheels of the car.

Tears began to roll down Jacob's face. Ella narrowed her eyes confused. "jac..ob?"

Jacob let go of her hand and leaned over her to place kisses all over her face. "Ella, baby, I'm so sorry." He sobbed once he'd sat down.

Ella used her uninjured hand to wipe away his tears. "Jac..ob?" speaking hurt her, Jacob saw that.

He shook his head, trying to stop his tears. "No, no, shh." He said. "Don't talk now baby." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm sorry."  
Ella took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Sam… chase… me… front… of… car." She said wincing with every word.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "I know he did. I'm going to tear him limb from limb later." He brushed her hair back. "Baby, we need to talk."

Ella's eyes filled with tears, she remembered the fight now. It was worse than being hit by the car. He didn't love her. "I'm…sorry…I…yelled… at… you." She sobbed.

Jacob caressed her cheeks. "No, no, Ella, Ella." He said soothingly not wanting her to cry when he'd already heard her cries and screams of pain throughout the operation. "Baby, I deserved it. Shh, shh, honey, please don't cry."

Ella sniffled, attempting to compose herself. "You…don't…love…me?"

Jacob seriously thought he felt his heart shatter at the sound of those four words. "No, Ella, I do! I do! I do! I love you, so, so much. I just thought I was pushing things to fast for you. I didn't want to scare you off, because losing you is something I never want to experience. I am so sorry, I just…Ella, what are you doing?"

Ella was attempting to sit up. Jacob gently pushed her back down. Ella sighed in frustration and put her hand on the back of his neck, taking advantage of the position he was in, leaning over her. He let her pull him down, curious to what she was going to do, as well as confused. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Jacob closed his eyes, his arms curled beneath her shoulders supporting her so that he could prolong the kiss. Her lips were so soft and she was an amazing kisser. He almost forgot they were in a hospital, that she was hurt and that Charlie was here too. She pulled back, looking at him with nothing but adoration in her eyes. She looked at him as if he was an angel. "Jacob, I…love…you…too."  
Jacob smiled like a kid on Christmas who had just been told his aunt _wasn't_ giving him underwear this year. "Ella." He said. Who knew that just one little girl could hold so much passion?

Charlie entered the room, Bella, Edward and the children at his heels. He looked as bad as Jacob if not worse, his eyes were rimmed red. He saw that Ella was awake and he ran to her side. "Oh Ella, I thought I was going to lose you! Don't you ever do that to me again!" He scolded.

Ella smiled weakly, because that hurt her face as well. "I'm…sorry…daddy." She said her voice weak.

Charlie bent down and kissed her forehead. "Your job is to heal now baby." He said. "I'd like you to meet your sister, your brother-in-law, your niece and your nephew. This is Bella, her husband Edward and their children Shelby and Wyatt."  
Ella managed a weak little wave. Shelby toddled over to her, sucking her thumb. She pointed to Ella. "Auntie?"  
Ella smiled weakly and nodded and then pointed at Shelby. "Shelby?"  
Shelby nodded and pointed at Ella again. "Auntie get boo-boo?"

Ella nodded again and took a deep breath. "Big boo-boo."

Jacob brushed a hair from Ella's forehead with the gentlest of touches. "Shelby, Auntie is tired."

Shelby nodded and patted Ella's uninjured arm. "Auntie go sleep." She ordered her with a stern look. She then turned to Charlie, Bella and Edward. "AUNTIE NEED NAP! SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Edward picked up Shelby. "Sweetheart, that doesn't help. It makes Auntie's nap difficult." He said gently.

Shelby giggled and hugged Edward. "Daddy." She said.

Jacob couldn't help but envy Edward a little. He had two kids and a beautiful wife. Jacob looked back down at Ella and smiled, all that envy had disappeared. To Jacob, he felt as if he had so much more than Edward had.

**Two weeks later**

Jacob intended to live up to the promise he'd made himself. He would beat the living snot out of Sam. He was a little too busy with Ella at the moment, she was in a wheelchair because she couldn't walk and with a broken arm she couldn't hold herself up on crutches. Jacob wouldn't leave her side.

One night he came to her room and found her asleep on her couch, the puppy curled up beside her, protectively. He smiled. Ella hadn't been sleeping well, she had been having nightmares. Jacob had been sleeping on her couch so that he could be at her side when she awoke in tears.

Jacob gently lifted her up and placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her cheek gently. "Sweet dreams, baby." He said and went back to the couch.

"Jacob?" Ella whimpered.

Jacob was immediately at her side. "Yes, my baby?"

Ella reached out for him, like a little kid who wanted to be held. "Jacob, can you sleep next to me? I'm cold."

Jacob was more than happy to oblige. He slept next to her, putting an arm around her waist. "Good night honey."

**The next morning.**

Ella twirled her hand in Jacob's hair. He was still asleep. She thought he looked adorable when he slept. She couldn't get over how someone so big and strong could look so vulnerable. She smiled and poked his cheek with her finger. "Jake, wakey wakey." She said.

Jacob didn't stir. Ella used her good elbow to push herself up. She then leaned over Jacob and kissed his lips. His eyes immediately opened. His hands cupped her face gently as he kissed her back. Ella leaned back. "We certainly are getting better at that." Ella said smiling.

In one swift movement Jacob had sat up and pulled Ella into his lap. "Well, you know…" He dipped her back, his hand supporting her head and back. "Practice makes perfect." He kissed her again, a little more passionately this time.

Ella's arms curled around Jacob's neck as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Ella…" Jacob half-warned, half-encouraged her.

"Shut up Jake." She said breathlessly and kissed him again. This time, slowly, tentatively, she slid her tongue along his bottom lip.

Jacob pulled back. "Ella, I…"

Ella's face fell and Jacob felt that ever so familiar tug on his heart. "I didn't do it right."

Jacob hugged her. "Hush, you were doing amazing and that's why I pulled back."

Ella shook her head. "I don't get it."  
"Ella I'm a boy, we have hormones."  
Ella looked up at him. "Jacob, I just wanted to French kiss you. Why do you have to go and get your hormones involved you hormonal party pooper?"

Jacob laughed and dipped her back down. "Because I wanted to do that first." He kissed her lips gently and teasingly pulled back when her tongue traced his bottom lip. "Me first." He insisted.

Ella sighed and mumbled something under her breath about 'controlling werewolf with his stinkin' hormones' Jacob kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. Ella parted her lips and eagerly met his tongue with hers. Once they finally broke apart, which was a long, long time, Ella grinned mischievously. "We're good at this hormonal stuff."

"Practice still makes perfect." Jacob said.

"Eager." Ella said.

"You make me that way."  
_Ew Jacob._

_Embry, mind the rules._

Jacob smiled with smugness as his head went silent. He had Ella all to himself. And that was the way her intended to keep it forever.

**AUTHOR'S LITTLE CORNER**

_**Hello, sorry it took so long to get this up here. I was a bit preoccupied with some other things. And to all who asked me, yes, IN THE BOOKS, the wolves can only hear each others thoughts when they are in wolf form but IN MY FANFIC, I changed that. Sorry for the confusion. Reviews are always appreciated so a big THANK YOU to all of you who left me reviews, there is a big cookie jar in the corner, take one as you leave. Haha. Chapter six will be up ASAP!! I promise it'll be sooner this time.**_

_**Dear Little Chiyo **_


	7. Chapter six

**DISCLAIMER: I STOLE NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter Six**

Ella could walk fine now. Jacob was glad; he could now teach Sam a lesson about messing with another wolf's mate, _especially_ his mate. To start the day off, Jacob kidnapped Shelby for the day and brought her to La Push to keep Ella occupied.

Shelby was ecstatic. She ran right to Ella as soon as she got in the house. Ella scooped her up and hugged her. "What do you want to do today Sweetie?"

Jacob smiled and walked out the door. He felt kind of guilty not telling her where he was going, leaving her without even an 'I love you', but he had something he needed to do…for her.

**In the clearing**

Jacob and Sam circled each other in their wolf forms. Sam seemed as if he'd very much like to tuck his tail between his legs and run the other way. _"Jacob this isn't necessary."  
"Not necessary? Oh noooo, you just nearly killed my mate, no big deal right?" _Jacob shot back, sarcasm dripping from every word. He growled viciously.

Sam backed up a step. _"She's alive Jacob, alive! She can walk. There isn't a problem." _

_"There _is _a problem! You can ruin Emily, but you can't ruin Ella." _

That was a low blow and Jacob knew it. Sam launched himself at Jacob with a ferocious growl. Jacob jumped out of the way but turned and sank his fangs into Sam's haunches. Sam yelped.

_"Emily was an accident!" _Sam snarled inside Jacob's head and pounced on his, clawing his chest in the process.

Jacob kicked him off. _"I don't care what you term Emily as, you will never hurt my Ella ever again." _Jacob pinned Sam beneath him. _"I don't care if you're an alpha, I'm the only one in this damn pack that hasn't got to listen to a single word you say." _

Sam squirmed effortlessly beneath him. Jacob held him down. _"Now you're going to have to obey someone else for a change." _Jacob snapped. _"Do not hurt my Ella ever again!" _

Sam sighed in defeat. _"yes." _He agreed.

_"That's what I thought."  
_**On the Beach**

Ella held Shelby's hand as Shelby dragged her all around the beach. Bella had let her have a bonding day with the toddler and Ella didn't mind at all. She was madly in love with her niece already. "Auntie! Let's go in the water!"  
Ella gently shook her head. "Baby, your mama would kill me if you got your clothes wet." She said sweetly.

Shelby sighed. "I don't want mommy to kill my favorite auntie! I won't go in the water."

Ella picked her up. "How about we play airplane?"  
Shelby's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Yea! Yea!" She exclaimed. "Throw me!"

Ella tossed her in the air and caught her. Shelby giggled hysterically. Ella smiled realizing what a big family she now had. She never had much of a family before. She never even really knew the definition of the word. Now it was all around her. She had family in Charlie, Bella, Edward, Shelby and Wyatt. And let's not forget the most important of all. She had family in Jacob and she hoped to have family with him in the future.

A loud snarl erupted from the forest. Shelby squealed and took off in the opposite direction. Ella ran after her calling her name repeatedly knowing that Bella would be pissed if Ella lost Shelby.

Ella followed the speedy toddler into the forest. "Shelby, Sweetie, please stop!" She begged. She suddenly realized what they were headed towards…a cliff, the one the boys were always cliff diving off of. "SHELBY!" Ella screamed. There was no way she was going to lose one of the tiniest members of her family now.

Ella stopped when she saw Shelby had stopped right at the cliff. "Shelby, honey, come here!" She said opening her arms to the shivering toddler.

Ella moved closer and Shelby walked towards her. Suddenly there was a loud crumbling sound. Ella grabbed Shelby's arm quickly. The ground gave way beneath Shelby and Ella fell to her stomach, still holding tightly to Shelby's arm. Shelby was hanging off the cliff screaming "AUNTIE!"

Ella tried to move from her stomach up to her knees but as soon as she did the ground began to shake again and she quickly returned to her stomach. Thinking quickly, she held tightly to her niece's arm and tried to shimmy backwards, slowly but surely, Shelby's head appeared over the edge of the cliff. Forgetting how sensitive the ground was in her moment of triumph, Ella came up on her knees and the whole cliff fell beneath them, not even giving Ella a chance to scream.

This was it, Ella was sure she and her niece were dead now.

Out of nowhere a bright white flash zipped beneath them and Ella opened her eyes and saw they were safe on solid ground, both her and Shelby. She looked upon her savior and had to hold back her scream.

It was Edward, his mouth open somewhat as if he had wanted to say something but this was exactly what caused Ella's fear…Edward had fangs…

…….

Just like that man who had tried to kill her the first day she came here.

……..

Edward was a vampire.

…….

As soon as she realized this, Ella screamed.

**_Author's Little Corner_**

**_I am super super super super super sorry this took so long to get up. School started and I got preoccupied with schoolwork and I have been currently working on another fanfic. I am sorry. Thank you for waiting it out! I love you guys! Cookie Jar in the corner, take some as you leave, this time they are peanut butter flavored. _**


	8. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I DID**

**Chapter Seven**

It took all of two seconds for Ella to realize what Edward was. It took another two slow human seconds for her to grab her niece from him and run, screaming like a banshee through the forest. She didn't care if he was following her. She knew he'd catch her easily. Her legs flew quickly, she barely touched the ground. About five minutes of running later, everything started to work in her head again. She realized she wasn't being chased and she realized that he couldn't be dangerous because her sister picked him.

….or could he?  
What if he had Bella under some kind of crazy mind control or something? She couldn't let him do this, not to Bella, not to her only sister. She'd take Shelby and run, faraway, treating Shelby as an adopted daughter; they'd never look at Forks again.

"SHELBY!" Edward's voice screamed. "Ella! Ella, I won't hurt you. I haven't harmed Bella in anyway! I'm a good vampire! You cannot take my daughter away from me!"

It was as if he could read her every thought. Ella gasped and held her niece tighter. He could, couldn't he? Well she wasn't going to give in. She'd fight to the death to keep her niece safe if she'd have to.

"ELLA! Ella, for the love of God, that is my daughter, this is kidnapping!" Edward demanded.

Ella heard twigs snapping, Edward was following her. Ella began to sprint again, putting Shelby on her back. She had no idea where she was going. 'CRAP! Don't think that he'll hear you!' She scolded herself mentally.

"Why are you so afraid?" The twigs snapping had become more frequent, he was picking up pace!  
Ella's eyes began to fill with frightened tears. She was the hunted again. She had not just once or twice been in this situation but thrice. Yes, she'd encountered two vampires before the one in La Push. One had called her something like "_La Cantata"_. She was sure she wasn't singing anything to him but he had said her blood was what was singing to him. She was always the hunted, never strong enough to be the hunter. She'd narrowly missed having her life taken from her three times. The first time, a gang of boys had walked in on the scene and the vampire hadn't wanted to reveal himself. The second time, Ella begged for her life pitifully and the vampire shook his head, not wanting to prey on something so weak, he wanted a challenge and frail little Ella was not even close to a challenge. The third one well you know that story, Jacob had saved her.

"Ella..." The voice of Edward was much too close for comfort. "Ella, please, I'm one of what they call vegetarian vampires. I drink the blood of animals, not humans, never once have I fed on a human, this I promise you."

Ella turned to Edward, keeping Shelby behind her. "How?!" She demanded. "How could my sister pick such a monster?"  
Edward looked as if he could cry. "I am not a monster. And if you consider me a monster then what of Jacob?"

Ella glared at him. "He is _my Jacob_." She snarled. "I see him as the love of my life, I don't see a monster, I don't see the werewolf. I see Jacob, my boyfriend, maybe even my future husband. I see _Ja-cob_."

"And Bella sees _Ed-ward_." Edward said mimicking her. "And I see my daughter behind you. And I want her back."

"You won't hurt her?"  
"SHE'S TWO YEARS OLD! Don't you think if I was this monster that you think I am that I would've fed from her already?! She's my daughter and Wyatt is my son and Bella is my wife and we are a family and I love them all. I would never harm any of them _or_ you! You are my sister-in-law, I would never harm a hair on your head."  
"Is Bella a vampire?"

Edward went quiet. "What does the answer mean to you?"

"Is Bella a vampire?" Ella repeated.

Edward was watching Shelby with fatherly anxiousness written all over his face. "What if the answer is no?" He asked warily.

"Is Bella a vampire?" She repeated angrily.

"I need to know what the consequences are before I tell you anything! That is my daughter and I will not have her taken from me, do you understand me?" Edward said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"IS. BELLA. A. VAMPIRE?" Ella yelled.

A bright flash of white came across the clearing. It hurtled itself into Ella, knocking her away from Shelby. Ella was struggling uselessly with her eyes closed for awhile before she realized she was pinned to the ground. She opened her eyes slowly, warily even, to the face of….

HER SISTER!

Bella was holding Ella down. "What. Do. You. Think?"

**_Author's Little Corner_**

**_Yea, Yea, I know the chapters keep getting shorter. I haven't got alot of time what with school and the boyfriend and the other stories I am working on and all. I'm so sorry. I promise to keep updating quickly. Please give me reviews! I appreciate them very much! Cookie jar in the corner, take one as you leave, they are sugar free because Little Chiyo is on a little diet. _**


	9. Chapter eight

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I DID**

**Chapter Eight**

Ella was staring up at her sister disbelievingly, now seeing the things she hadn't before; the golden eyes and the pale skin that chilled Ella's own skin where they touched, the fangs inside her sister's mouth. "You…You're a vampire." She stammered.

"You sure know how to state the obvious don't you?" Bella responded. "If I let you go are you going to try and run away with my child?"

"Hmm, let's see, both of her parents are vampires and probably have a hankering for her blood every time her heart beats, so…yea, most likely."

Bella growled. "No. You. Will. Not." She snapped.

"Ok, I won't. I won't." Ella squeaked.

Bella released her and helped her up Ella instantly shied away from both her and Edward, but she honored her promise and didn't even protest when Edward picked Shelby up. Bella sighed, it was an aggravated sound. "Ella, don't you even want to hear my side or are you just going to think what you want to think like a little brat?"

Ella sighed. "I want to hear the story." She said reluctantly. She wasn't exactly pleased about what she, herself wanted to think about all of this.

"I am a vampire because if I had not been changed, I would be dead. Technically speaking, my mortal body died during childbirth when I had Wyatt. There were some severe complications with his birth and I began to hemorrhage. If Edward hadn't changed me then I would've died and would have never gotten the chance to see my son and daughter grow up. And do you really think that any child deserves to go through life without a mother?" Bella said.

Ella looked down at her feet. "I had to." She said quietly.

Bella hadn't heard her, or if she had she was pretending not to because it was obvious that Ella didn't want her to hear it. Bella tilted her sister's chin up. "Do not be afraid of me little sister. I would never feed on my son or daughter I have much more control than you give me credit for. It's amazing how little you think of me. Please, Ellabeth, I don't want to lose my only sibling to an irrational fear."

Ella sighed. "Alright, but only because you are my sister."  
Bella smiled and hugged Ella. "So, what frightened Shelby so horribly?"

"A series of loud growls coming from…" Ella's voice trailed off and her eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. "Jacob!" She was off again, running away from these vampires that she barely knew and barely knew her but yet they called themselves her family towards the only person who truly knew held her heart and whom she knew everything about.

**La Push in general because neither one of them stays at the same place for an extended amount of time at this part and this is a rather long description for the place they are at which I use to separate one part from another and I'm just going to shut up now. **

Jacob had healed quickly and changed back into his clothes by the time he heard Ella's melodic voice screaming his name as if life depended on it. In an instant he switched back to his all so familiar 'where's my Ella' mode and took off in the direction of the sound of her voice.

He found her running across the beach towards him, completely safe, nothing chasing her or following her, not even a paper cut on her being, but still screaming his name as if somebody were brutally torturing her. Jacob narrowed his eyes in confusion and silently wondered to himself if his imprint had completely lost her mind.

In any case, he still ran to her, taking her in his arms and realizing instantly that she was sobbing hysterically. He picked her up, for a brief moment he admired how cutely small she was and then he sat down on a nearby rock and placed her in his lap. Holding her tightly for her sobs were shaking her entire body, he said, "Tell me what's wrong, baby."

It took a little while before she had calmed down enough to speak and Jacob rocked her gently in his lap whispering consoling words even though he had no idea what was going on. "I have no idea who my family is. I barely know daddy. My sister is a vampire along with her husband. My own grandmother doesn't even care about me because she's the one who sent me here. All my life that horrible old woman blamed me for my mother's death."

Jacob pulled her back so he could look at her face. "I thought you had no living relatives."  
Ella sniffled. "My grandmother is still alive." She sighed; she knew that eventually she'd have to tell him this story. "My mother didn't die just recently. She died when I was born."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. She had forgotten to mention that.

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**I know, the chapters are shorter now, but that's because I'm saving up all the best stuff for the epilogue which is only a chapter away now!! Oh, and I would like to address the flamers of the world that I will not tolerate that. Yes, I know, I am not a five hundred dollar bill and not everyone will like me or my stories but I have never posted a nasty review on anyone's stories. I have never sat there and read any of YOUR stories and broke down the whole first chapter and pointed out every little thing that was wrong with it. No, I never did that to you and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that to me. Oh and one more thing, if you are going to flame my story READ THE WHOLE DAMN THING FIRST BEFORE YOU FLAME IT! **_

_**Sorry, Little Chiyo hates flamers. For those of you who left me great reviews, especially the two people I always get reviews from Superdani and Terra106, I really appreciate your reviews and I do take the time to read them! Thank you, both of you get fifty extra cookies in you're choice of flavor. **_


	10. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I DID

Chapter Nine

Ella pushed her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath, a habit she'd had since she was little. She let all the demons that she'd run away from come back to haunt her mind now. "My mother was weak when she got pregnant with me and as her pregnancy went on, she became weaker and weaker. Her mother, my grandmother didn't want to lose her, for my mother was her only child, she repeatedly suggested abortion."  
"My mother," She continued after taking a shaky breath to keep the tears from coming, "wanted a child of her own. She was afraid of dying without leaving anything important behind. It'd been a lifelong dream of hers to have a baby, even though she -knew having cancer and a baby would not go well together. She wanted to leave a piece of herself behind in this world. She wanted to continue her family because once she died there would be no more Sherwyn's."  
Jacob held her tightly, listening intently hanging onto every word that she'd never said before. Ella took another deep breath to herself from crying. "My grandmother didn't approve. My mother's poor body couldn't handle a baby, but yet my mother kept me despite the fact that she was dying slowly. My grandmother did not care about the life of the baby. She never went to any ultrasounds or doctor appointments. She threw away all the ultrasound pictures my mother sent her."

"When my mother's water broke though and she went into labor, my grandmother was there. The birth did not go smoothly. I was a premature baby born at only six months of gestation. They almost proclaimed me stillborn but I finally breathed and begun crying. My mother on the other hand was not as lucky."  
"After my birth she was extremely weak. All her normal body processes that you and I take for granted like breathing and eating had to be done for her by machines. Yet, all she ever wanted was to hold me."

"She died only a week after my birth. In her will she left me to my father but my grandmother didn't want that. She blamed him for my mother's death. She blamed me to. She hated Charlie though, for making me."  
"So she raised me, constantly reminding me that I had killed my mother. I got perfect grades, I never got in fights. I was on student council, orchestra, choir and I was an honor roll student. Any other parent would kill to have an obedient kid like me. I was never interested in boys because I focused solely on my school work, trying to impress my grandmother."

Jacob hugged her tightly. "So I was your first boyfriend?" He asked.

Ella nodded. "There's just something about you that I can't turn away from." She said and then kissed his cheek.

Jacob smiled as he always did after any kiss. "So, how did you get here?"

"I found my mother's will one day while I was cleaning out the attic. I read it and screamed at my grandmother. All those years, I could've been raised with Bella by Charlie, by a father who loved me instead of by a grandmother who hated me. So I packed my bags, got on a plane and left for Forks because I was supposed to be here all along." Ella answered him. "So, I have never known love, Jacob. My grandmother never once told me she loved me."  
"Aww, Ella…" Jacob said sympathetically. He hugged her close to him again. "Well, you have a family here and you always will."  
Ella eyed him suspiciously. She took his face in her hands, holding his eyes with her own electrifying and hypnotizing blue ones. "Truly? I always will?" She asked. "Promise me."

Jacob took her hands from his face and placed them on her chest. He, then, leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and smiled lovingly at her. "Does that answer your question?"

Ella smiled warmly. "I love you." She said and Jacob kissed her again. Those words warmed his heart. It was amazing the power those three little words held.

**A Few Months Later**

"Now remember Wyatt is still on breast milk, heat it until it's warm and always, _always_ test it on your wrist before you give it to the baby. Shelby can eat anything without bones in it. Just make sure whatever you give her is chopped up in small pieces so that she won't choke on them. And whatever you do, do _not_ five that child any type of sugar. She'll be bouncing off the walls like-"

"An AD/HD kid in a rubber bedroom with a straightjacket on." Jacob and Ella finished.

Ella took her sister's hands in her own. "Bella, your children will be fine, it's me and Jacob for goodness sake!" She said. "Now you know you can trust us." She turned her sister around and with much effort shoved her towards the door. She was only able to do this because Bella let her. "Now you go out and have fun with your husband." She smacked Bella's butt. "OW!" She cried shaking her hand. "God, it's like you're made of concrete!"

Bella smirked. "Pretty much." She said. "Alright, I'm on my way. Remember to call me or Edward if anything goes wrong. The numbers are-"

"ON THE REFRIDGERATOR! For god's sake, Bella go!" Ella snapped shoving her out the door and making sure it was closed and locked she turned back around. "Now we are all going to have fun, you got that?"

Jacob was playing horsie with Shelby. She was repeatedly kicking his sides shouting. "Giddyap, Uncy Jakey!" Ella smiled seeing him, not even wincing. He actually looked like he was enjoying entertaining the little girl. It was kind of a turn on seeing a guy so good with kids.

Wyatt begun to cry, awake from his afternoon nap and now hungry. Ella hurried to his cradle and lifted the four month old baby out. "Hey there honey." She cooed. "I know you're hungry poor baby." She balanced Wyatt on one arm while she heated up a bottle. She tested it on her wrist and…

"OW!" She cried, her eyes tearing up. It burnt her skin.

Jacob had come running as soon as he heard her cry. "What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"I burnt my wrist." Ella whined. She was attempting to balance the baby while holding out her very red wrist.

"Aww, you poor baby," Jacob said. He took the baby from her arms and set him in the swinging chair. Wyatt immediately calmed down. He took Ella's wrist gently in his hand. He bent down and kissed it. "It's not a bad burn, sweetie." He wet a paper towel and gently dabbed her wrist. "That feels better?"  
Ella nodded. "I could be even better if you kissed my lips." She said.

He smiled and shook his head. "Such an eager, eager girl," He said and leaned in. He kissed her lips gently and wasn't surprised when he felt her tongue sliding along his bottom lip, begging entrance. He welcomed it, surprising _her_ that he was giving her the control. He let go of her wrist and used both hands to cup her face. They continued to kiss until an "Ew" from Shelby reminded them that they weren't alone.

Ella laughed. "What do you mean 'ew'? I'll give you ew!" She attacked the little girl by tickling her and then she blew a raspberry on her stomach. All the while Shelby just giggled hysterically.

Jacob watched them while he retested the milk on his wrist. It wasn't hot but it was just warm enough. "Ella, I don't know how to do this."

Ella put Shelby down and walked over to Jacob. "Do what, Jake?"  
"Feed a baby. They are so little and breakable. I don't want to hurt him." Jacob said, actually sounding frightened.

Ella smiled and picked Wyatt up. "Go sit down, hon." She instructed.

Jacob did as she said and he watched her warily. "Ells…" He said worriedly.

"Shh," She said lowering the baby into his arms. "Support his head, make sure he doesn't drink too quickly because he could choke." She handed Jacob the bottle.

"Ella, ugh, you get your way no matter what, don't you?" Jacob said offering the bottle to Wyatt. Wyatt immediately began to drink. He smiled down at the little baby. "Babies are really cute."

Ella smiled at him. "Do you want any of your own?" she asked.

Jacob looked up at her and imagined their future together. Something he did frequently now. He imagined an older Ella, her stomach round and full with his child. A son and then a year or so afterwards a daughter and perhaps two more, one more of each. Jacob was in a long line of ancestors who left money to him. They would be fine with money, actually more than fine. They would never, not once, have to worry about money. She could have as many children as she wanted. He smiled warmly. "Of course I do." He said. 'And I want you to have them.' He thought silently to himself. "Oh he finished, what do I do now?"  
"You have to burp him."

"How do I do that?"  
Ell shook her head at him and took Wyatt from him. "Men. You don't know anything about babies." She put Wyatt on her shoulder and gently patted his back until the little baby emitted a huge burp. She handed Wyatt back to Jacob. "That is how you burp a baby."

"Smartass." Jacob said, smiling to let her know that he was kidding.

She giggled and smacked his arm playfully. "It's better than being a dumbass." She responded playfully. "Ha! Bet you can't beat that comeback."

Jacob got up and leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Ella. "Oh yes I could." He said.

"Yea, how? Hmm?" Ella challenged.

"I love you." He said and kissed her again. He pulled back with a smile and repeated her phrase but to Ella it sounded sexy. "Beat that one."

Ella grinned. She knew one way to beat that one, but he'd have to wait a while before got to lose this battle. She grinned even wider knowing that he wouldn't mind losing at all.

**Three Years Later. **

**La Push Graduation**

Jacob had graduated from La Push High last year but it was Ella he was here for now. Charlie and Billy sat beside him. Bella and Edward and their now three year old son Wyatt, who had just got of his terrible twos, Shelby wasn't easy to control when she was that age. If vampires could get grey hairs, having a two year old Wyatt in the house would've given both Edward and Bella full heads of grey hair. Right now they sat behind Jacob. Wyatt sat in his mother's lap and Shelby, a beauty of only five years of age sat in her father's lap.

The commencement song began to play and Jacob watched eagerly even though he knew it'd be awhile before they called his girlfriend of three years' name. She was a Swan after all.

After the last of the R's were called, Jacob sat on the edge of his seat. After about ten other people, the name he'd been waiting to hear was announced. "Ellabeth Swan."  
Ella walked onto the stage, her light brown hair hung around her shoulders in ringlets. Jacob smiled remembering all the profanities she'd said that morning to the curling iron. He remembered going into the bathroom and kissing along her neck until she fussed at him, telling him she had to get ready and that he was being a seductive distraction. He'd laughed then because it was her who was the seductive one, not standing there in her boy shorts and a t-shirt, swearing at a curling iron. She didn't know that she was beautiful even after the countless times Jacob had told her so.

Ella could make anything sexy, even a plain black graduation robe. Ella took the diploma from the principal and shook his hand. She then turned to the crowd, her eyes seeking and finding his. As soon as their eyes connected her face broke into a wide smile which seemed to make her shine. He returned her smile as she switched her tassel to the other side and walked off the stage.

**After the Graduation**

Ella flung herself into Jacob's arms. "I'm finally done!" She squealed.

Jacob grinned and picked her up and spun her around. She was still little, only having grown to five foot five. He could still spin her around. She giggled. "Put me down."  
He did but not before kissing her lips. "Good job, honey!" He said. "I love you."

Ella reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "I love you more, always will."

Shelby and Wyatt got to Ella before anyone else could. "Here are my two favorite munchkins!" She said squatting down to hug them both.

"Auntie! Auntie! Daddy and I made you a cake today!" Shelby said excitedly.

Ella smiled. "Well, I hope it tastes as sweet as you are!" She said and kissed Shelby's cheek. She picked up Wyatt. "And what about you little man? What did you do exciting today?"  
"I eated a bug!" Wyatt said as if it were the most amazing thing since sliced bread.

Ella laughed. "Well that's a good source of protein!" She smiled when she saw Bella and Edward running over, trying not to go too fast so that the humans didn't detect them even though there were more than enough werewolves around that had already detected them. Ever since Jacob had imprinted with Ella though, all the wolves tolerated having Bella and Edward in their territory. Sam had long since lost alpha to Jacob. So it was Jacob's say on the rules now.

"Did you hear that mommy and daddy?" Ella said. "Wyatt ate a bug!"

Bella smiled strained. "Oh did he?"

"He thinks it's an amazing accomplishment." Jacob said smiling.

Edward took his son from Ella. He shook his head at him. "He's a boy." He said simply. "There's nothing I can say." He smiled at his son who was staring pointing at random objects, just to have something to do to entertain himself. "He's my baby; he can get away with anything."  
Bella slapped Edward's shoulder. "When Shelby ate a bug, you spanked her."  
Ella winced thinking about those concrete hands. Edward grinned reading her mind. He pulled close to her so only she, Jacob and Bella could hear him. "Its easier said than done to be a vampire father and spank your human child. You have to be incredibly gentle." He said. "I was too afraid of hurting her that they were hardly more than love taps."

**Ella's Graduation Party**

It really wasn't a big party. The entire wolf clan was invited. Otis, now a three year old fully grown dog, danced around Shelby and Wyatt.

Ella and Jacob stood on the side with Quil and Embry. "I heard you got him neutered." Embry said.

"Jacob or the dog?" Quil asked.

"Ha. You're hilarious." Ella said sarcastically pushing Quil's shoulder. "I got Otis neutered. Jacob put up a huge fuss about it. In the end, though, he agreed that Otis was my dog and that the decision was mine. So, I got him neutered."

"She's a horrible person isn't she?" Jacob said grinning teasingly at Ella.

"You'd better watch yourself Jacob Black or I'll get you neutered next!" Ella said threateningly.

"Oh no you won't." Jacob said.

"How do you figure?" Ella asked raising her eyebrows and folding her arms. She was trying to look tough and Jacob found that irresistibly cute. He gently tipped her chin up and kissed her lips lightly.

"Because you love me, that's how I figure." Jacob said, ignoring the 'aww's coming from Quil and Embry.

Ella got up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Well you got me there." She hugged his waist. Jacob put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head wishing he could hold her this way forever.

**About two hours later**

The graduation party ended slowly. One by one each of the sleepy wolves hugged Ella and left. She got congratulations by the dozens. Eventually all it was down to were Bella, Edward, Shelby and Wyatt. The fathers had left because they couldn't deal with so many hormonal unruly teenagers in one place. Bella and Edward left after Wyatt began to get fussy. Ella reveled at the way Bella had with her children. Wyatt began to cry about virtually nothing and Bella merely scooped him up and he quieted instantly. He put his thumb in his mouth and laid his head against her shoulder and relaxed while Bella kissed away the tears.

Edward too had a gift with children. He had a touch that put either child to sleep. Shelby was curled up in his arms, sleeping like a rock.

"We should be going." Bella said. She gave Ella a one armed hug. "Congratulations, hon."

Ella smiled. "Thanks, sis."

Then Edward came up. "My arms are a little full." He said and leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. "Congratulations!" He said. "Don't forget to come and visit every now and then."  
Ella watched as they left. She turned to Jacob and smiled. "We've got the house all to ourselves." She said taking his hands in hers. "What do you want to do?"

Jacob sighed finally letting Ella see his pain. "You're leaving in three days; I just want to hold you and never let you go." He said looking down at her, tears making his eyes shine.

Ella reached up to brush his cheek. "Jacob…"

"Ella, promise me you won't fall in love. Promise me because I can't live without you. Once you imprint you can't tale it back and I would never want to because I love you Ella." Jacob said. "This is going to be hard but an imprint can survive anything."

Jacob didn't realize it but Ella was leading him to the bedroom. She closed the door. "Jacob Black, I will always, _always_ love you." She said getting on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Tonight I intend to give you a part of me that _I _can't get back either and I won't want to take it back either." She said.

"Ella do you mean…" Jacob asked trailing off because he was too afraid of pressuring her.

Ella took his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. The sincereness and _perpetual love_ he saw in those eyes that night, he'd never forget. "Yes, Jacob, please make love to me."  
The words themselves stirred a need inside Jacob. A trickle of desire ran through him as her hands unbuttoned his shirt. She ran them up his chest; those tiny hands had such amazing power. They could bring that huge werewolf to his knees. "Ella…" He said again, his voice pleading.

Ella put her fingers to his lips. "Hush, Jacob, I love you and-"

"I love you too." Jacob interrupted.

"Shut up and let me talk." Ella said. "I love you and I want to give this to you! For once just close your eyes and jump!" She pushed him gently but he let himself fall on the bed.

"Ok," He said all too eagerly. Ella straddled his waist and began kissing down his neck. She felt his reaction and grinned. "I'm better at this than I thought." She reached for his pants but quicker than her eye could catch Jacob had her underneath him.

"Uh-uh." He scolded. "I get to take everything off of you first." Jacob said, running kisses up and down her neck to distract her while he ripped her shirt off. He looked at her top half, clad in only a pretty bra. "Sorry, honey, I couldn't help myself."  
"I hated that shirt anyway." She said breathlessly as she felt his hands go to the clasp of her bra. He rid her of that too and gently cupped her breasts flicking his thumb lightly over it. He bent down and kissed her again. Somewhere in between, Jacob rid her of the rest of her clothing without her even noticing but she gasped when she felt his finger slip inside her, testing her untried opening. He continued the gentle and intimate caress that had Ella's back arching until she couldn't take it any more. "Jacob…Jacob. I want you inside me…please!" She begged.

Jacob wasted no time in getting the rest of his clothes off. He paused before her and Ella took that chance to violate him with her eyes. He was already hard for her. "Ella, it will hurt."  
"Jacob, I knew it wouldn't tickle. Please, I want this, I want you inside me." She begged.

Jacob knelt on the bed in front of her. Gently, he nudged her legs apart. He kissed her lips, inching his tongue in her mouth, trying to distract her from the pain that was soon to come. He entered her as gently as he could.

Tears stung Ella's eyes as the pain set in. She bit her lip. Jacob kissed her repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said anxiously.

Ella smiled. "You will be if you don't keep going."

Jacob grinned back deviously. Gently he pulled back and thrust into her.

And you can guess the rest.

**The Next Morning**

Jacob and Ella were curled around each other. Ella was playing with his hair. "Hey Jacob?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. His face, the way he looked at her, screamed "I will love you perpetually." He kissed her forehead. "Yea, baby?"  
"Do you remember that day when we babysat Wyatt and Shelby together?"  
Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Yes, what about it, love?"  
"Do you remember that game we were playing, how you said 'beat that' after you said 'I love you'? Well, Jacob…" She smiled deviously. "I made last night happen." Her smile grew even wider as she paused.

"Beat that, Jacob."

_**Author's little corner**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter took so long; I tried to make it amazing since I had written three tiny chapters in a row. Yes, I had to change the rating to mature. For OBVIOUS reasons. I will get the prologue up ASAP. It's already written just not typed. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS!!! I love them!!! I love hearing what my readers have to say! **_


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but I wish I did.

**Epilogue**

It was hard watching Ella go three days later. He watched her car go and though he'd never admit it, tears escaped his eyes.

Days passed slowly, even slower were the weeks and those slow weeks turned into miserable months and those miserable months turned into four very slow distance-inducing depressing years. The only things that kept him sane were the frequent phone calls and countless letters that Ella sent them.

**After Those Four Very Very Very Very Very VERY long years.**

"Jacob!" Bella called for what felt like the umpteenth time. She was used to repeating herself, what with a nine year old Shelby and a seven year old Wyatt in the house who pretended not to hear her when she told them to do something. Bella was running around the Black house with her two beautiful children trailing behind her like lost puppies.

Jacob was sitting in the kitchen with Edward and Alice. He was looking at them bewildered. "Bella, I already know you have something to tell me. Everyone has already told me that you have something to tell me so if you could just tell me already we could quit this stupid charade and I could get back to decorating the place for Ella's return!" He huffed. Ella's dog Otis lay at Jacob's feet. Jacob scratched his ear. "Your mommy is coming home." He said, knowing how much the old dog had missed Ella between her holiday visits. Otis perked up when he heard "mommy" and looked around as if looking for her.

Bella sat down. "You know how Alice can see the future?" She asked. Jacob nodded, looking at her as if she'd just asked him if he knew his ABC's. "Well she saw Ella's near future."

Jacob sat up as thought poked with a hot iron when Ella was mentioned. Her future was definitely on his list of things more important than decorating. He realized how that sounded and smiled despite himself and sat forward. "What exactly did Alice see?"

"Hello, wolf boy, I'm over here." Alice said, hating being talked about when she was sitting in the same room. "My visions aren't always set in stone, buddy."

"I know, I know, you've told me this all before. What did you see?" Jacob said impatiently.

"I saw Ella…pregnant with your child." Alice said cautiously.

Jacob's eyes widened. "H-how near?"

"Two months from this day exactly." Alice answered him.

Jacob's draw dropped. "I thought you couldn't see any wolves' future?"

"I can't see you but I can see Ella clearly and your child is completely mortal only a smidgen of wolf is in its blood. So I can see your child clearly as well." Alice explained.

Jacob broke into a wide grin. "Well, your vision could be true. I plan to ask for her hand as soon as she arrives." He pulled out a box from his pocket to reveal a twenty four karat gold ring with three diamonds on the top and little diamonds lining the sides.

He grinned up at everyone. His heart warm now that he knew for a fact that Ella was going to say yes and that within twelve months time they would have a family of their own. He looked at Alice. "You can see the child right?"  
Alice nodded. "Clear as day."

"Then is it a boy or a girl?"  
Alice shook her head, "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," She chided. "You should know by now, I don't give away spoilers."  
Jacob smiled and shook his head. He looked down at the ring in his hand and he read the inscription one last time knowing how perfect it was.

_I will love you perpetually. _

_**THE END**_

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**YES! I did it! I finished PERPETUAL LOVE. For those of you who want to throw rancid cabbages at me for the ending please take ten deep breaths and step away from the rancid cabbages you have piled in front of you. THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! (That's why Alice said she didn't give away spoilers…come on guys don't you read between the lines?) So please don't throw rancid cabbages at me. Its not nice and my new niece will miss me if you kill me or render me so stinky that I can never visit her again. Everyone who stuck with this story thus far THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all get gold stars. In fact if you give me your email, I'll send you a gold star. **_

_**I have a special treat for you.**_

_**You get a say in the sequel.**_

_**Would you rather see Jacob and Ella have:**_

_**A baby girl**_

_**A baby boy**_

_**More than one baby (i.e twins, triplets) **_

_**Would you rather see:**_

_**Jacob's proposal to Ella as chapter one **_

_**Me to skip the proposal entirely and just go right to the wedding**_

_**Thank you so much!!!!**_


	12. Music Inspiration

_**Perpetual Love**_

_**Music Inspiration**_

_**I was inspired by a ton of great songs and I thought I'd list them here and I will do this at the end of every fanfic just because that's who I am. **_

_**Love Bug by The Jonas Brothers. I know, a lot of people despise the Jonas Brothers, but maybe you should give them a chance first. This song is what inspired the story in the first place. I came up with the idea after going to a Jonas Brothers concert, but this was obviously before I read all of Breaking Dawn. **_

**_Angel by Leona Lewis. The last chapter was inspired by this song. Also, if Perpetual Love was a movie, I was undoubtedly pick this song as the song that played during the credits._** :)

_**These two specifically inspired the story but many other sparked ideas, such as Burnin' Up by The Jonas Brothers, the part where they were in the store and she tried on the red dress was inspired by this song, probably mostly because I was listening to it at the time. **_

_**I have a whole play list of songs on **__**imeem **__**that helped aid Perpetual Love along if you'd like to view it, there is a link on my profile screen. **_


End file.
